Broken Boundaries
by jitterbug46
Summary: One of Bella's biggest worries in life is never finding true love. However, when love comes knocking on Bella's door, the mystery man is none other than her best friend's boyfriend. Things are about to get tricky.
1. Chapter 1

At one point in time, a very, very long time ago, I had this story posted on here as well as Twilighted. However, life happened, and I immediately stopped writing. Ever since then, I've changed day by day and I think I am finally ready to commit to a story such as this one. I feel as though I have enough experience in this topic to write about it. I will let you readers know about that soon enough, I promise. :)

To everyone who read this story before, thank you. It's back, it's going to be great, and I can't wait to see where it takes me!

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.

* * *

Chapter 1: Looks That Kill and Coffee Spills

BPOV

_Damn, he is so attractive,_ I thought as a man walked into Perks Coffee. I had been sitting in the same spot for ten minutes, watching each person that came through the door. Some had been elderly ladies, some older gentlemen, and even a few college guys that I had classes with. But no one had caught my attention like he had. In fact, I don't think anyone in my life had captured my attention like he'd managed to do in literally five seconds.

It was a frigid, Saturday morning in November, and I'd arrived at Perks early because I was meeting my best friend, Rosalie Hale. At least once a week, we met up at our favorite coffee shop to catch up on each other. However, this week was different; I guess it could be considered a special occasion. Rosalie was introducing me to her new boyfriend, and according to her, he could be the one.

I smiled softly as I recalled the phone conversation that had occurred earlier in the week.

"_So when are we meeting at Perks?" Rosalie asked, with a tone of hinting to her voice._

"_Are you suggesting that you want to meet up at Perks sometime soon?" I chuckled into the phone. Rosalie was intelligent when she absolutely wanted to be, but she also was a subtle as a gun, which sometimes worked in her favor._

"_Well…yeah. Actually I am."_

"_Okay. When is best for you? I was thinking afterwards maybe we could go shopping, if you don't have a class. I need some new dress clothes, and my jeans are kind of worn out. And I know that you love to shop so-"_

"_Well, actually Bella," Rose interrupted, "I'm bringing someone with me. Not just any someone. A guy someone."_

"_Really?" I asked, surprised. Rose hadn't mentioned a guy lately. My mind instantly began to wander as I became curious._

"_Yes! He's fabulous, Bell. He's sweet and caring and unbelievably gorgeous! Bella, I think he may be the one."_

_I started to laugh uncontrollably, but then I realized she was completely serious. "Oh. Well then, that's great, Rose. I am happy for you. I'm a little shocked, to be honest. I've never heard you say a guy was the one before."_

"_I know it's weird, but I feel so strongly for him. It's pretty crazy, actually."_

"_It sounds crazy. So how about we meet up Saturday, Perks, at 10:45?"_

"_That sounds great! Thanks so much, Bella!" She said, with full excitement in her voice. "You're just going to love him!"_

_I laughed at how thrilled she'd become. "I sure hope not. He's your man, remember?"_

_She giggled lightly. "I guess you're right. Silly me. I'll see you Saturday, Bella."_

"_Alright, I'll see you then."_

"_Oh, Bella?" Rose said before I hung up._

"_Yes?"_

"_His name is Edward. Edward Cullen."_

I sighed slightly as I came back to reality. Rosalie had been my best friend since I was thirteen. We became close after my parents divorced. She had comforted me night after night while I cried on her shoulder. Rose and her older brother, Jasper Hale, had been supportive of me in ways that I cannot even imagine. Throughout the seven years of our friendship, Rose and I had experienced mostly everything together. She was there when I got my first boyfriend, first kiss, and first real heartbreak. She was my rock, and everyday I was thankful for her.

I sighed once more as I thought of my mom, Renee. After the divorce, she fled to Phoenix, her hometown. There, she met Phil, and they're now engaged. As happy as I was for her, I was a bit disappointed. As crazy as it seems, I always dreamt of my parents magically falling back in love and getting remarried. Even though I knew the chances of that happening were one in a million, I wanted my parents to be that one.

After the divorce, I lived with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. He was a quiet, lonely man who needed a daughter in his life to keep him company. Even though we never talked much, he was still my father and I loved him for that. I couldn't blame him for never trying to patch him and my mother's relationship. They had grown apart, and fate didn't want them together.

I've come to realize I'm a lot like my dad. We both are quiet, stubborn people who function better alone than we do with others. But unlike my father, I don't cope with my loneliness. Instead, I tend to dwell on the fact that I am twenty years old and I haven't fallen in love yet. I haven't experienced the kind of love that is in books and movies. I've had that teenage puppy love, but nothing serious. I've never met that man who made me weak at the knees. I've never felt fireworks in a touch, in a kiss.

And unfortunately, I hadn't lost my virginity yet.

I shook my head and refocused on the attractive man who was now ordering coffee. I studied him closely, inch by inch. He had nice, bronze hair that fell perfectly on his head. Not even one strand seemed to be out of place. He was wearing a black collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The dark color of his shirt showed off his creamy, white skin. His jeans hugged his body and were molded to his ass. He was the most attractive male specimen I'd ever seen in my life and I couldn't tear my eyes away for one second. God put in extra love when making this man.

Just as I was staring at him, he turned his body around and his eyes caught mine. I gasped and quickly turned away for a second, before refocusing on him once again. From what I could see, his eyes were a bright emerald green that could probably shine from a mile away. His face was pure and utter perfection. His cheekbones were high and sharp, and his nose was angled perfectly. And his crooked grin…It made me shiver and dirty thoughts flew through my mind.

Just as I was about to return his smile, Rosalie pushed through the door. The guy turned around and faced her. Both of their faces lit up when their eyes made contact.

Suddenly, everything connected like the final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"_He's fabulous, Bell. He's sweet and caring and __unbelievably gorgeous!__"_

I was meeting Rosalie. And her gorgeous boyfriend. At Perks. At 10:45.

_No._

They started to walk towards each other, and their smiles steadily grew.

_No._

The next thing I knew, they were walking towards my table. Their hands brushed together a few times, and then they were suddenly intertwined. I picked up my coffee and began to sip nervously.

"Bella!" Rosalie said excitedly as she reached my table. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

As soon as she uttered those last few words, my steaming coffee slipped from my fingers, and landed directly in my lap.

"Shit!"

* * *

At the end of every chapter, I will be posting a question and I would like for everyone who reads this to answer the question when reviewing.

How do you know when you've found the one?

I will pick my favorite answer and post it on the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clear this up, I already have the first four chapters written. So I will be posting one everyday until chapter four comes.

Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story so far! This chapter, as well as the next chapter, are two of my favorites. You'll see why.

Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Coffee Dances and Weird Romances

BPOV

"Shit!" I screamed as the coffee hit my lap. The heat from the coffee seeped through my skirt and onto my fair skin. I jumped up from the table and "danced" around in order to ease the pain. Instead, I ended up looking like an idiot.

"Bella! What the hell?" Rosalie asked as she walked over towards where I was now "dancing". She looked towards Edward and sweetly said, "Excuse us, babe. We'll be in the restroom."

Edward grinned slightly and nodded. "Of course. Take your time."

The sound of his voice made my heart flutter and I suddenly ignored the pain around my crotch from the coffee. However, just when I was beginning to forget my idiocy, Rosalie yanked my arm and pulled me towards the restroom.

Once we made it into the restroom, I grabbed a handful of paper towels and began wiping off the coffee off my skirt. But instantly, Rose spun me around to face her. "What the hell was that Bella?"

_Oh, God. She knew. She knew I was checking out her boyfriend. She's angry, too. Well, maybe more than angry; more like furious. But how could I not check him out? He was unbelievably sexy, had eyes that could kill, hair that made me want to run my fingers through it for hours, and an ass that made me want to-_

"Excuse me! Earth to Bella! What happened back there?" Rose inquired again.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I don't know what came over me."

Rose suddenly burst into laughter to the point of where she almost fell over. "Apparently not! Gosh, Bella you are so clumsy!"

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. She didn't appear to be angry. Maybe she hadn't caught me checking out her boyfriend. "So, you're not mad?" I asked feebly.

Rose cocked her head to the left. "Why would I be mad? I was just…embarrassed, I guess."

I was utterly confused. So she wasn't mad about me hopelessly checking out her boyfriend. But why was she embarrassed?

"Embarrassed?" I asked with obvious confusion in my voice. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, as if I should already know. "Because!" she exclaimed. She began to pace back and forth across the bathroom floor. "I just wanted this to go perfect, and now he's going to think everything is all screwed up, and…"

"Um, excuse me," I interrupted. "In case you didn't notice, I just dropped a cup of blazing hot coffee onto my lap. I think _I'm_ the one who made an ass out of myself."

She laughed lightly, and I saw her face smooth into its regular form.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about. If he likes me, he won't let one spilled coffee ruin this, right?"

She was right, yet so wrong in so many ways. Even though, yes, she was right about how his opinion wouldn't change of her. However, everything would not be fine. I hadn't even met the man yet, and he already had me spilling coffee and thinking dirty thoughts. Dirty, yet fascinating thoughts…

_Stop it, Bella! This is_ Rosalie's _boyfriend. Not yours! You can not do this to her!_

I smiled, to calm myself and Rosalie. "Of course not, Rose. One spilled coffee will not ruin anything at all. However, if we stay in here any longer, he may think you're standing him up."

She grinned and threw her arms around my neck, grasping it tightly. "Thanks so much for doing this, Bella," she whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "You're welcome," I whispered back.

Once she broke the hug, she hooked her arm in mine. "Now, let's go meet Edward!"

When we arrived back at the table, Edward had already ordered two coffees–one for Rosalie and himself. He stood politely when he saw us arrive.

"Edward," Rosalie began, "I'd like for you to meet Bella–my best friend. "Bella," she said, turning towards me, "this is Edward."

Edward then looked into my eyes, and I stifled a gasp. I was right about his eyes. The intensity of them almost made me choke on my saliva, and I had to blink a few times before I embarrassed myself even further. I smiled to make up for my clumsiness. He smiled in return, making my smile look weak and pathetic.

He stuck his hand out to shake mine. I grabbed it, then suddenly regretted it. His hand was smooth and somewhat cool, yet comfortable to touch. He shook my hand softly. Shivers ran down my spine involuntarily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," he said. I almost melted at the sound of his voice saying my name.

_Stop it, Bella. Act natural. _

"You, too," I replied feebly.

"Shall we sit?" He said to Rosalie and me, motioning towards the table. Rosalie sat first, and Edward slid on the seat beside her. I knew I shouldn't have picked a booth to sit at – it just have Rosalie and Edward an opportunity to sit close to each other. I felt envious, though I know I shouldn't have. I knew nothing about the man. I couldn't base my feelings off of looks; it was shallow. But his gorgeous looks…

_Stop, Bella,_ I thought, pushing those thoughts away from my mind.

Suddenly, Mrs. Perks–the woman who owns the little coffee shop–walked over towards our table. I grew up knowing Mrs. Perks. She had always lived in Forks for as long as I could remember, and I began coming to her coffee shop as soon as I was able to say the word 'cookie.'

"Bella, dear," Mrs. Perks said with her soothing voice. "Are you alright? Edward here told me what happened."

I glanced towards Edward, and he was staring at me, with that small smirk on his face. He was struggling to hold back a laugh.

I turned back to Mrs. Perks. "I'm fine," I said unconvincingly."

"Would you like another coffee? It's on the house."

I smiled gratefully. "That'll be great. I'll try not to spill it this time. You know, I don't mean to cause trouble to your workers."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Perks said with a wave of her hand. "I'll have it brought back out to you. Where you having your normal drink?"

"But of course," I grinned. Mrs. Perks disappeared and told the girl behind the counter to make another coffee. I refocused on Rosalie…and Edward.

"So…" I said awkwardly. Rosalie laughed nervously, but Edward seemed to be totally at ease.

"So, Bella," Edward started, "tell me about yourself. What do I know that Rosalie hasn't already told me?"

Oh, God. Knowing Rosalie, she probably told the most embarrassing secrets about me. The ones that she swore on her life _never_ to tell. Great.

"That depends. What has she told you?"

He chuckled and his eyes gleamed. "That you're her best friend–obviously- and that you've known each other since you were around seventh grade. You're going to college here in Forks, just like her. She said you're majoring in education. And, that's about all she told me."

No humiliating stories. My life was complete.

"Well, that just about sums me up," I said with a laugh.

He smiled sincerely. "C'mon, I know there's something that she didn't say."

I glanced at Rosalie, but she was staring at Edward. I sighed.

"Well?" He pushed.

"I'm clumsy?" It sounded more like a question, which it shouldn't have. I'd already proven to him that I was a klutz.

He barked a laugh. "That much is obvious–no offense."

If anyone else would've said that, I probably would've been offended. But for some reason, I wasn't with Edward. I had a feeling that he was just kidding, and that gave me a sense of peace.

"None taken. So what about you, Edward? Tell me about yourself. I'm sure it's far more interesting than hearing about me."

He pondered on that for a minute without speaking. Then he began.

"Well, for starters I'm Edward Cullen. I've lived in Forks for awhile now–I haven't kept up with exactly how long. Time seems to fade under the clouds. I'm twenty-two, just shy of my twenty-third birthday. I attend college near Seattle. I'm majoring in becoming a doctor–specifically a surgeon, just like my dad. You may have heard of him. Dr. Cullen at the hospital in Forks."

Of course I'd heard of him. I'd been to the hospital so much in my life that I couldn't count. Dr. Cullen was always the one I'd seen whenever I broke a bone or needed to be sewn up. I could honestly say that Dr. Cullen was my own personal doctor. But I didn't know he had a son…

_Stop, Bella._

I nodded and he continued.

"I have a brother and sister who also live in Forks. Even though it's a small town, I enjoy it. There's always something…_interesting_…happening in Forks." He seemed to look at me when he said that, but I couldn't be sure.

"And that about sums me up," he said, copying my words. He smiled his crooked grin. I ignored the shivers of satisfaction.

"Told you. You're more interesting."

He laughed. He had a nice, deep rumble for a laugh that made me smile from ear to ear. I had trouble trying to disguise it.

Suddenly, a worker named Jacob brought me my coffee. I'd also known Jacob for awhile now. His father, Billy, and my dad were close, and me and Jacob began hanging out. I'd gotten him the job at Perks about a year ago.

"Here you go, Bella," He said, handing me my coffee. "Be careful, don't spill it on yourself. We wouldn't want to put a bib on you, would we?"

"Haha, very funny, Jacob," I replied sarcastically.

He smiled. Jacob was a nice, sweet guy. Besides Rose, he was one of my best friends. He was a senior in high school, who had no plans about life. He was alive, happy, and carefree–which was why I enjoyed his company so much. I admired him.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was staring at us. No, not staring. Glaring. I wondered what was up, but shook it out my mind.

_Rose's boyfriend, not yours._

"I'll see you around, Bella," Jacob said with a wave.

I waved goodbye before refocusing on the couple across the table from me.

We talked about random things for another half hour. I mostly let Rosalie and Edward do the talking; I felt like if I said anything more, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I knew it was wrong, but there was something about Edward that I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't really know who he was, but I couldn't stop staring at him. It was strange, and totally uncalled for, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I mostly looked at my hands, just so Rosalie wouldn't notice. Eventually she'd figure something out, and I didn't want to hurt her. Besides, she thought he was "the one."

We said our goodbyes after our talking finally ended. Edward shook my hand again, but it lingered longer this time.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. I hope to be seeing you around."

I took his words to heart, knowing he meant something different than what I thought.

"Yes, me too."

Rosalie hugged me tightly before she got into Edward's silver Volvo outside of Perks. "Thanks so much, Bella! This went great!"

I laughed silently. "I know," I whispered. "He's great, Rose. I'm happy for you."

_And insanely jealous._ But I wasn't going to mention that part.

Before stepping into the car, she told me she'd call me later. I smiled and waved goodbye to them. I kept my eyes on Edward until he faded in the distance.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was a weird romance with the two of them. Edward seemed so ambitious–wanting to be a doctor, preferably a surgeon. Rosalie wasn't sure of her life plans, which made her interesting, I guess. Right now, her plan was to be a cosmetician. Of course, Rosalie would choose a career with beauty. She always had been the most beautiful. Another thing for me to be jealous of, even though I shouldn't be.

I sighed. Yes, a weird romance indeed.

It was a romance that I didn't want to be involved in on any levels.

However, I knew that no matter what I said to myself, I already was involved. No matter if I wanted to be or not.

* * *

If you want me to post tomorrow, review, review review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter, written over a year ago, was very simple for me to write. Back then, it was because I had a crush on my friend's boyfriend. To her, he was "the one." However, I am now with him, and have been with him for 10 amazing months. He is the love of my life, and I am thankful everyday for him. My life relates to this story in so many ways that I can not stop writing it. I am writing this 5th chapter now, and it should be up within the next week.

Everyone deserves love, and some find it in different ways. Mine, of course, had to be the exact same as this story. I'd love to hear some stories of how you found the love of your life. :)

Happy reading, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 3: Perceptive Friends and Breaking Trends

BPOV

I spent the majority of the next day trying _not_ to think about Edward. It was completely idiotic to be thinking about him–I didn't even know the man, but strangely, my mind always wandered to him, no matter what I did to avoid thinking about him.

I felt like such a home-wrecker, a slut. For Christ's sake, Edward was Rosalie's–my best friend–boyfriend. Who was I to interfere? Who was I to even _think_ about interfering?

If I didn't stop, I would become a dirty whore.

When I wasn't thinking about Edward, I was attempting to finish schoolwork, but it was a useless attempt. I had to write a paper about the difference between the two novels _Wuthering Heights _and _Pride and Prejudice_, which are two novels I absolutely adore. However, just when I was beginning to write something crucial, I noticed that I had written Edward's name out a few times. I felt frustrated beyond belief, so I'd begin again, only to be disappointed a few minutes later.

I don't know what it was about Edward Cullen that had me so intrigued, but there was definitely something about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. At first, it was his physical beauty. Anyone in a mile radius would be able to see that. But after I began talking to him and hearing his stories, I felt a different connection. There was more behind the face. I couldn't explain it if anyone asked, but I felt it. I felt something inside of my body that told me he was a good man.

Something else inside of my body was telling me I was a horrible woman for thinking of him that way.

I ended up unsuccessfully writing only half of my paper. I decided I needed something to do, something to keep me busy. I needed something that would distract me, to keep _Rosalie's_ _boyfriend_ out of my head.

I thought that maybe if I kept repeating _Rosalie's boyfriend _in my head, that maybe I would stop thinking about Edward.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Eventually, I showered and somewhat primped myself before grabbing my keys and venturing into the cloudy city of Forks. My apartment was beginning to depress me–the walls were dull and boring and definitely _not_distracting me.

It was raining again, of course, which wasn't improving my mood whatsoever. I drove through the streets of Forks, searching for something to take my mind of off Ed-

_No. Do not think his name. Don't think of him, Bella._

I sighed. My behavior was inacceptable and pathetic. I was being such a terrible friend. Rosalie was my best friend, and she'd always been there for me during the tough situations in my life. She'd never done anything to hurt me, yet I was doing on of the most hurtful things anyone could ever do to someone. I was being a bitch.

What would Rosalie say if she knew?

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing a ring tone I was very familiar with–Rosalie's ring tone.

_Perfect timing, _I sputtered in my head, sarcastically.

I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey, Rose."

"Bella! Hey, I called your apartment, but you didn't answer. Where are you?"

"Oh you know, just out and about driving."

She was silent. "You never go out and about driving. You never go out and about, period."

Shit. She _had_ to know something was up at this point. She knew me entirely too well.

"Well…" I said, stalling. "Maybe I'm trying new things." More new things than you know about…

_Stop, Bella, _I reminded myself for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Are you okay, Bella? You don't sound the same." Rosalie was definitely catching on.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, although I knew she was right. Rosalie might act…blonde…sometimes, but she wasn't stupid.

"You're acting like you're–what's the right word–nervous about something."

_Damn it. Rosalie and her damn perceptiveness._

"Everything is fine, Rosalie," I lied. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Rosalie sounded genuinely worried. A pang of guilt struck my heart.

"I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. So I was wondering something…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out with Edward tonight–he wants to take me to some fancy restaurant, I forgot the name of it. But anyway, he just _adored_ you yesterday, and he asked if you would like to join!"

I almost ran off the road as soon as she finished her words. My tires screeched loudly as I swerved back onto the road. I squealed and dropped my phone onto the floorboard. I pulled the truck over to the side of the road when I made sure no traffic was coming. I retrieved my phone from the floor.

"BELLA! Bella Swan! Are you there? Bella?"

"Rosalie, I'm here. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN! What happened?"

"Just…" _Think of a lie, Bella. _"A damn deer ran out in front of me."

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

I felt my hands shaking and my breath was uneven. "Yes, I'm fine."

"God! Bella, you scared the shit out of me for a minute there!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I kind of scared myself, too."

She laughed along with me before bringing back up the conversation that had actually caused me to run off the road. "So, what do you say?"

"To what?" I asked, even though I clearly knew what she was talking about.

"To dinner, of course! Please say you'll come! Please, please, _please!_"

I knew I shouldn't accept the offer. It would only lead to more trouble. More trouble that I knew I'd regret afterwards.

Yes, I wanted to make Rosalie happy. There was such desperation in her voice–how could I refuse?

But (I could never admit this part) I also wanted to see Edward. It was selfish and extremely immoral, but there was something inside of me that screamed to see him. Just to catch a glimpse of him.

So, I did the worst thing I could've done. Something that would torture me later.

"Sure, Rose. I'd love to go."

Rosalie called me back about half an hour later with more specific details. We were meeting at seven p.m. at the new, fancy Italian restaurant called _Ciao Bella_. It was supposedly expensive, and I knew it was entirely out of my price range. But to see Edward, I was willing to pay the price.

_Stop, Bella, _I reminded myself once again.

I found it ironic that the name of the restaurant was _Ciao Bella_, which means "Hello Beautiful" in Italian. Either Edward had good taste in restaurants, or he was thinking about me when he chose the restaurant.

I wished my second thought was right, but I knew it was the first.

I took my sweet time getting ready for the night. I primped myself more than I'd ever dreamed of doing in my entire life. I showered and used my favorite strawberry shampoo, and decided to leave my dark brown hair in its loose curls that fell to my middle back. I applied little makeup, but enough to enhance my features. My brown eyes popped from the mascara that I'd decided to use. I wore my one shoulder black dress that showed off my curves–I'd never been thankful for them until now. I put on my tall, black heels that Rosalie had bought me one Christmas about two years ago. I'd neglected them, but they matched my dress, so I though what the hell? I was breaking all of the rules now; I might as well do it in style.

I sprayed my favorite perfume that smelled like freesias onto my pale, bare skin. I looked myself over in the mirror after I'd decided I was finished dressing. I smirked with mere satisfaction.

Edward Cullen was going to die when he saw me.

Shit, I'd done it again. I spent two hours getting completely ready to impress Edward.

I was going to hell–there was no doubt about that.

I grabbed my hand sized purse, my gray pea coat, and my keys before leaving the apartment.

The drive to the restaurant was fairly long, which blatantly sucked. It gave me too much time to think about things. I fretted over what would happen tonight. To start, I knew I was cursed by wearing these heels–I was bound to trip, and probably fall into some waiter, which would cause a disaster. Then, I would be mortified in front of Edward, who would then see me as Rosalie's psychotic friend who was meant to live in the loony bin. Finally, Rosalie would somehow notice my strong attraction for her boyfriend who was supposedly _the one_.

I'd come to the conclusion the night would be a disaster.

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot about forty minutes later. It took a little longer than I'd expected–Mapquest had given me false directions. Even though I was a bit behind my schedule, I arrived fifteen minutes early. I didn't want to sit in my cold car, so I made my way into the building.

It was fancy and elaborate. Everything was carved from stone, and I could see gold and silver linings along the tables. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and little golden lights were on each table. It gave a romantic vibe.

I suddenly felt out of place.

I went to the hostess to see if Edward and Rosalie had arrived.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said as I came up. "I have a reservation with Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Do you know if they've arrived yet?"

The hostess–her name tag said her name was Megan–glanced at the reservation sheet, I assumed, before looking back at me. "No, but you're welcome to wait at the table."

"Sure," I smiled. She led my back towards a table that was mostly secluded from other customers. I knew I probably looked awkward sitting alone, but it gave me time to process my thoughts.

I could not, and would not, act like a fool in front of Edward. He was my best friend's boyfriend, and that's all he'd ever be. He would never be more than an acquaintance to me, and I would have to accept that. I would not be embarrassing myself further. No more embarrassing stories from my past, no more ogling over his fantastic body, and definitely no more spilling coffee on myself.

I groaned inwardly at the memory.

I would have to break the trend of thinking of Edward constantly. It was not something that a good friend would do. It was not something that any girl would do to their best friend.

It was not something I, Bella Swan, would do anymore.

"Bella!" I heard my name, and looked up to see Rosalie waving frantically.

I smiled in return and lifted my hand to wave, but as soon as my smile began to grow, I felt my mouth open and my eyes widened a bit.

Edward joined her, looking like a Greek God, and cracked his crooked smiled at me. I saw his eyes glowing, the bright emerald green color shining like stars.

The promise that I'd just made myself flew straight out the window and spiraled down to the fiery pits of hell.

_Sweet Jesus, _I thought to myself as I struggled to gain control of my emotions. _This is going to be a __**long **__night._

_

* * *

_The sexy man wants to come out and play in the next chapter. If you want to hear from him yourself, leave a review and you'll hear from him fast! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The sexy man wanted to come out and play this chapter! :)

Edward's POV won't be used as much as Bella's, only when necessary. However, his chapters will be longer.

I hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 4: My Girlfriend and Her Best Friend

EPOV

_Damn, she is so attractive, _I thought as I gazed at the beautiful person next to me. Her beautiful, wavy hair cascaded to the middle of her back, and I fought the urge to run my fingers through it. Her piercing eyes looked into mine, as if they were begging for my touch. She looked incredibly sexy—her outfit was showing off every curve of her body.

I, Edward Cullen, had the sexiest girlfriend Forks had ever known.

I stared at Rosalie as I drove us to Perks Coffee—her favorite coffee shop in Forks. We were meeting her best friend, Bella Swan, at 10:45. She had spoken of nothing but meeting Bella for the past week, and I was pretty sure that I could tell you almost anything you wanted to know about Bella Swan. Rosalie talked about her as if she could walk on water, but I honestly wasn't surprised. She was Rosalie's best friend, and I was glad that she made her happy. And if she made Rosalie happy, then I was certainly happy to meet her.

We rounded the corner to the street where Perks was located. Rosalie reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"What? Why would I be nervous, Rosalie?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe because I forced you into this, and you really don't want to meet her. I know you, Edward. You're probably thinking that it's too soon in our relationship to meet family members."

I chuckled softly. "Yes, I agree it is too soon to meet family members, but Bella isn't part of your family, is she?"

"Well, not literally, but she might as well be. You see, Bella's parents divorced when she was thirteen, and before that she was pretty popular. We hung out with the same people, but we never really talked much. But after the divorce, she became a recluse. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't hang out with her normal crowd, and she barely ate anything. So Jasper and I started talking to her, and eventually, she opened up to us. We've been best friends ever since. I just couldn't imagine my life without Bella. And that is why I want you to meet her, Edward. I want you, my very special boyfriend, to meet Bella, my very special best friend."

I noticed a few tears had formed in Rosalie's eyes, so I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"If she makes you happy, Rosalie, then it would be my honor to meet her."

A bright, wide smile formed on her face. "Really?"

I smiled in return. "Of course. Anything for you."

We were parked now in the parking lot of Perks Coffee. I jumped out of my silver Volvo and walked around to open Rosalie's door. I gave her my hand and assisted her out of the car. I'd always been raised to treat a lady with respect, and I never made any exceptions. I never had, and I never will.

Rosalie grabbed onto my hand as we walked towards the door to the coffee shop. Suddenly, she halted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. But that small little boutique across the street is having a sale today, and I'd love to go in there!"

I chuckled. "Sometimes you are just like my sister, Alice. You always notice if there's a sale. Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "No, no. Go in and order your coffee. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," I leaned my head down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "Have fun."

She giggled. "You know I will."

I watched her as she walked across the street and into the boutique. She had a certain gracefulness about her that I couldn't explain, but it was breathtaking. I smiled as I walked into the coffee shop.

It smelled like fresh, roasted coffee and pastries. I ordered a small French Roast Coffee and waited while the smaller, elderly lady behind the counter fixed it. I'd never been to this coffee shop before, and I'd lived in Forks for what seemed like forever. The place was nice and quaint—it wasn't overdone like Starbucks. It didn't reek of every kind of coffee imaginable. It was small and quiet—a place I could imagine coming to whenever I needed to study for school.

I turned my body around, trying to become familiar with the place, when I spotted a girl sitting alone at a table, looking completely dazed. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had a long, wavy, dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She had a small frame and extremely pale skin. I could see that a deep blush had appeared on her cheeks, which was absolutely adorable. From where I was standing, it appeared that she had wide, chocolate brown eyes—chocolate brown eyes that were looking straight at me.

She was…beautiful.

A grin spread across my face when I saw her staring at me in return.

But every thought I had about her came to an end when I saw Rosalie walk through the door.

_Edward, what the fuck are you thinking! _I yelled inside of my head. _You have a girlfriend; you can't be staring at other women!_

I smiled nervously at Rosalie, hoping, praying she notice that I'd been checking out another woman.

We began walking towards each other, and when we were in touching distance, she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. She looked into my eyes and flashed me a reassuring smile. All of my worries that Rosalie had caught me staring at this other woman were suddenly washed away.

Then we staring walking in her direction.

And I felt my heart drop.

_Ah, hell, you've done it now, Cullen._

"Bella! This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

I saw Bella's eyes widen for a brief moment, and before I could comprehend what was happening, Bella's coffee slipped from her slender fingers and landed directly in her lap.

"Shit!" She screamed. She jumped her from her seat and began to hop around in circles, breathing heavily. She continued cursing and doing her "coffee dance." I tried to suppress my laughter, but I failed. I chuckled as she continued to dance around, trying to cool where the hot coffee had burned her skin.

Rosalie walked over towards Bella and whispered something unintelligible into her ear. Then she turned to me and said, "Excuse us, babe. We'll be in the restroom."

"Of course. Take your time."

They scurried to the bathroom and I stood awkwardly at the table. Suddenly, an elderly lady approached me. She wore an apron over her clothes, and her gray hair was pinned above her head. She gave me a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hello, there. I'm Mrs. Perks. I own this little coffee shop," she said, offering me her hand. I took it and shook it gently.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You have a lovely place here."

"Why, thanks. I appreciate that. Is it your first time here?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here with my girlfriend and her friend."

"Oh! Who is your girlfriend?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Rosalie Hale," I answered, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, yes. I love Rosalie. And her friend must be Bella Swan."

My skin grew hot at the sound of her name.

_Stop it, Cullen, _I reminded myself.

"Yes, that's her."

She moved her eyes to the coffee that had spilled on the floor. "I can only guess what happened here," she murmured.

I bellowed a laugh at her words. "Bella had a…little incident with her coffee. She spilled it on herself."

Mrs. Perks just shook her head. "That's Bella. She's always spilling something." She directed her attention back to me. "I'll have someone clean this up. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Perks."

Once she disappeared behind the counter, I retrieved the coffee I'd ordered and placed an order for Rosalie—I'd already become familiar with her love of all things coffee. Some younger looking boy—maybe eighteen or nineteen—cleaned the coffee that had spilled onto the floor. I sat at the table, waiting for the girls to arrive back from the restroom. I stood politely when they arrived.

Bella had a bright, scarlet blush from the tips of her ears all the way down to the bottom of her neck. I fought a grin when I noticed this, then scolded myself for actually noticing. I focused my attention on Rosalie.

"Edward," Rosalie began, "I'd like for you to meet Bella – my best friend. Bella," she said, turning towards me, "this is Edward."

I grinned as a stuck my hand out to take hers. She put her hand in mine timidly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You, too," she said.

"Shall we sit?" I gestured towards the table. Rosalie and I sat beside one another, and I sat across from Bella. She didn't meet my eyes, and I wondered why. Maybe she was just embarrassed about the coffee incident. Or maybe she thought I was repulsive—which would probably be best. I shouldn't even care what she thinks, and I couldn't place it in my head why I did care.

Mrs. Perks walked over towards our table with the same warm smile that she'd greeted me with.

"Bella, dear," Mrs. Perks said with a compassionate voice. "Are you alright? Edward here told me what happened." I struggled to hold back a laugh as I stared at Bella. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at me with a pouty expression. A smirk grew on my face.

"I'm fine," she said. I knew it was a lie—I could tell by the blush on her skin she was definitely _not _fine.

"Would you like another coffee? It's on the house," Mrs. Perks offered.

"That'll be great. I'll try not to spill it this time. You know, I don't mean to cause trouble to your workers." Bella laughed slightly. She had a nice, melodic laugh.

_Stop it, Cullen._

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Perks said with a wave of her hand. "I'll have it brought back out to you. Were you having your normal drink?"

"But of course," Bella returned.

"So…" Bella said, refocusing on me and Rosalie.

"So, Bella," I started. "Tell me about yourself. What don't I know that Rosalie hasn't already told me?"

"That depends. What has she told you?"

"That you're her best friend – obviously- and that you've known each other since you were around seventh grade. You're going to college here in Forks, just like her. She said you're majoring in education. And, that's about all she told me."

"Well, that just about sums me up," she laughed nervously.

"C'mon, I know there's something that she didn't say."

"Well?" I pushed. I wasn't exactly sure why I was pushing for more information.

"I'm clumsy?"

I laughed. "That much is obvious – no offense."

"None taken. So what about you, Edward? Tell me about yourself. I'm sure it's far more interesting than hearing about me."

I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say that would make me seem like an acceptable man for her best friend. I wanted her to approve of me.

_Approve of you for Rosalie only. Not for yourself._

"Well, for starters I'm Edward Cullen. I've lived in Forks for awhile now – I haven't kept up with exactly how long. Time seems to fade under the clouds. I'm twenty-two, just shy of my twenty-third birthday. I attend college near Seattle. I'm majoring in becoming a doctor – specifically a surgeon, just like my dad. You may have heard of him. Dr. Cullen at the hospital in Forks.

"I have a brother and sister who also live in Forks. Even though it's a small town, I enjoy it. There's always something…_interesting_… happening in Forks.

"And that about sums me up," I said, intentionally copying her words.

"Told you. You're more interesting."

I laughed at her statement. I hardly believed that to be true, but I definitely wasn't willing to say that aloud.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a worker—the same one that had cleaned up the coffee from the floor—walking to the table with a coffee in his hand. His eyes were on Bella, searching her up and down, as if she were a piece of meat he was about to devour. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Here you go, Bella," He handed the coffee to her. "Be careful, don't spill it on yourself. We wouldn't want to put a bib on you, would we?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Jacob," she said. She seemed to be friendly with him, which didn't put me at ease.

Why would she be friendly with this guy? Was she interested in him? How could she be interested in someone like him?

Why the hell do I care?

_I don't,_ I reminded myself once again.

"I'll see you around, Bella," Jacob finally said.

We talked for awhile after about random topics. Bella was unusually quiet, but I couldn't figure out why. I wondered if I'd done anything rude to upset her, of if I was talking too much and not letting her talk enough. I worried about this the whole time—even though I knew I shouldn't—until we decided that it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and I took Bella's hand in mine again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. I hope to be seeing you around," I said.

"Yes, me too."

I stepped inside of my Volvo and waited for Rosalie. She stood a few minutes with Bella, hugging her and whispering into her ear. Bella laughed, and I caught myself staring at her.

_It's only a physical attraction you have for her, Cullen. Nothing else. You have a girlfriend—a very beautiful, amazing girlfriend who could possibly be the one. Don't ruin that._

I decided that what I felt for Bella was a physical attraction. I could be with someone but still be attracted to someone else, couldn't I? I knew absolutely nothing about Bella Swan, nor would I ever. She was nothing to me—only my girlfriend's best friend.

"I think that went well," Rosalie said with a content sigh once she stepped into the car.

"Yes, very well indeed." I muttered.

I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive away from Perks, leaving what I'd just experienced behind me.

* * *

This is the last chapter I already have written, but I am working on chapter 5 right now. It should be up within the next week or so. If you want the next chapter as soon as possible, review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter sort of goes with the theme of Valentines Day, which is tomorrow! I love Valentines Day. It's so romantic and special, and I hope every one of you is spending it with someone you love.

I meant to have this story done a few days ago, but I'm having to write a paper for college and it's killing me. Also, where I live we've gotten a ton of snow this past week, and I've had to work everyday. But, more work means more money, so in the end it was worth it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think that most of you will. However, if you have any suggestions, let me know in a review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Humiliation and Awkward Situations

BPOV

_Sweet Jesus, _I thought to myself as I struggled to gain control of my emotions. _This is going to be a __**long**_ _night._

Edward and Rosalie walked towards me, and I felt as though my heart was about to leap out of my chest. It was like Edward was a piece of meat about to be fed to a starving dog. I felt like I was starving for Edward, which was utterly ridiculous. How could I be so interested in someone I knew nothing about—someone who was my best friend's boyfriend?

I snapped my attention to the two of them—Edward was pulling out the chair for Rosalie to sit in. No man had ever treated me like such a lady. Maybe that was because I'd never actually dated a "man", only boys who had "getting it in" on their minds. Then again, anyone who called sex, "getting it in", was a bit childish themselves.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, letting his name slip off his tongue. "How are you?"

_How am I? _I thought. _Well, I'm driving myself inane thinking about you—your_ _eyes, your_ _voice, your body, your ass..._

Instead, I muttered, "I'm well, thanks."

"Did you find your way okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked a bit more enthusiastically than necessary. I wondered if Edward had his hand on her bare knew, which was causing her to act like a kid who had too much sugar in her system.

"Yeah," I said slowly, eyeing her, making sure she knew that I could tell she was acting a bit off the rocker. "It was kind of hard to miss once I got into town. Did you guys get caught in traffic?"

"Yes," Edward replied before Rosalie could—not that I had any objection to that. The more I could hear Edward talk, the better. "We left a bit later than we should have. I hope you weren't waiting for too long. I apologize if you had been."

I shook my head so rapidly I was afraid it would fly off. Edward's kindness towards me was enough to make me melt into a puddle. I wondered how Rosalie could act so natural around him. Then again, she was so much more proper than I. I felt awkward in any given situation, where as she could walk into a room full of people she'd never met and command their attention immediately. However, I could walk into the same crowd and possibly be stepped on by perverted men trying to make their way to Rosalie. It sounds more pathetic than it actually is.

"I wasn't waiting for too long," I assured him.

Suddenly, our waitress bounced to the table with a smirk plastered on her face. I could tell she was ogling Edward, just like every other girl on the face of the planet would if they were in his presence. I scowled at her and the thought of other girls feeling for Edward the way that I was beginning to.

"Hi! Welcome to _Ciao Bella._ My name is Lauren, and I'll be your waitress tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?"

I asked for a glass of water, but Edward ordered Rosalie and himself a bottle of wine—which _had_ to be expensive because one, the restaurant was pretty snazzy itself and two, Edward _had _to be loaded with money. There was no chance in hell I could afford this lifestyle—I'm not quite positive I'd want it anyways. Fancy was for people who walked with grace and lived their life effortlessly. It definitely was not made for people who stumbled over flat surfaces and couldn't utter ten words in front of beautiful men—beautiful men being Edward, of course. I suddenly felt ashamed for even making an appearance on this so-called "date."

After a few minutes, our drinks were delivered to our table. Edward offered me a glass of wine; however I politely turned his offer down. One, I was only twenty, not legally able to drink. (God forbid I break a rule for once in my life.) And two, I was already socially awkward. If I had any sort alcohol in my system, I'd be a babbling idiot and most likely share my deep attraction toward Edward. Knowing that would be a disaster, I left the wine to the legal adults. (Rosalie had turned twenty-one a few months ago.)

Edward and Rosalie casually sipped their wine and giggled at each other, while I felt like the third wheel who everyone absolutely _dreaded_ to be classified as. I didn't expect them to focus their full attention one me—not in the slightest. Maybe I felt so awkward because I was in the presence of two gorgeous people who together looked more powerful than Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. My nerves were bundled in knots, knowing I could never reach their level. I was just about to excuse myself to the restroom, but the waitress, Lauren, arrived back at our table to take our orders. She looked towards me first. Of course, she would _single out_ the _single_ person.

"Um…I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please," I said, picking the first thing I saw on the menu. I glanced up to Rosalie and I instantly knew what I'd ordered had been a mistake based on the look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Ew, Bella, that's gross. Why would you order that? You and your eating habits. When a guy _finally _decides to date you, do you think he'd be attracted to you after that?" She chuckled, as if she'd pleased herself. "I'll have a Caesar Salad with Light Italian dressing, please."

Tears instantly flooded my eyes. I couldn't put my finger on why she'd say something _**so **_hateful to me. I'd tagged along on two dates because she'd asked me, not because I was thrilled at the thought of meeting a stranger. She had everything a girl could ever dream about sitting right beside her, yet she had to make an ass out of herself by humiliating her best friend. My face flushed a deep scarlet and I tried to force my tears away. Nevertheless, more tears formed the harder I tried to make them disappear.

When I focused my attention upwards, the waitress had already left and apparently had already taken Edward's order without my notice. Edward was staring right at me—a look of pure sympathy was written upon his face. He could read my emotions as plain as day, and he knew nothing about me, whereas my "best friend" was twirling her hair and looking her already perfectly manicured nails. A tear suddenly escaped from my eye. I stood, knowing I had to leave the table before I further could be mortified.

"Excuse me," I whispered, and ran towards the front of the restaurant, basically tripping because of the heels I had worn. I should've known that choice would be a disaster. I should've just gone with my gut and worn flats, so I could gracefully leave the restaurant without stumbling first. Luckily, I made it out of the restaurant without breaking or fracturing any body parts.

Once the fresh, night air hit my face, I rushed to the bench in front of the restaurant and plopped down. Sobs immediately erupted from my chest and tears flowed like rain from my eyes. I felt as though I'd been slapped across my face. Rosalie had never intentionally humiliated me—hell, she never humiliated me at all! Ever!

I knew I could not go back in the restaurant and face her…or Edward. I was sure they were whispering evil secrets about me; they were probably thanking the heavens I had excused myself from their date. I bet Edward was relieved I was out of his presence.

At the thought of that, more tears flowed from my eyes.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind me. I whipped my body around and gasped to see Edward standing behind me.

"Bella," he breathed, never taking his eyes off me.

"What are you…why are you…?" I couldn't find the right words to say to him.

He took a few steps closer to me. "I came to see if you were alright," he said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because what Rosalie said was completely unacceptable and uncalled for."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay," I murmured.

"No, it's not okay!" Edward interrupted. He was standing in front of me now. "You're my guest—I invited you, and she should _not_ have belittled _my_ guest."

He seemed so angry, yet somewhat…protective? I wasn't sure why he was acting this way over me. His beautiful, charming girlfriend was in the restaurant waiting for him, and he was outside with me—the crying, awkward girl who couldn't carry on a conversation with him.

"Well, thank you for your concern," I said genuinely. I stood and looked Edward in the eyes. He was quite a bit taller than me, and his eyes shone with sympathy. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. It made me feel like I was a child in need of a parent's love.

"It's no problem," he said in return. "Let's go back in the restaurant—it's rather chilly out here."

"Um..." I started, taking a step back. "I think I'm going to go home."

Edward's eyes seemed to widen. "What? Why?"

"Because I've ruined your date and I don't want to intrude anymore than I already have. Besides, I'm an emotional wreck at this point."

A look of anger appeared on Edward's face. "Bella, you never intruded on my date. I invited you. You didn't ruin it either. As the matter of face, Rosalie did."

"D-don't be mad at her," I stuttered. "She was just joking, I'm sure."

"We'll see," he sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to accompany me back inside?"

He made it seem so fancy and elegant when he asked me to "accompany him". He made me feel like I was _his_, which was exactly I wished I could be. However, I knew I had to leave and take in all of the night's events privately.

"I'm sorry," I said.

For a split second, I could've sworn a look of dejection crossed his face.

"At least let me walk you to your car."

"Okay," I agreed.

It was a short walk to my truck, and I instantly wished I would've parked a further distance away. However, when we did reach my truck, a look of disgust crossed Edward's face.

"_This_ is your…truck? If that's what you can even call it!"

"What's wrong with my truck?" I challenged.

"It's not safe. I bet it wouldn't even reach over fifty miles per hour."

"So?" I asked.

"I'm right? Oh, Bella. Let me make tonight up to you. Whenever we are both available, I will take you to look at suitable cars."

My heart skipped about five beats when he said those words. Was he asking me on a date? Was he just being polite? Even though it wasn't fair to Rosalie, she was the last thing on my mind—especially after the way she had treated me in the restaurant.

"Even though I think my car is _perfectly_ suitable, I may take you up on that offer."

Edward smiled. "Good," he simply said.

Edward opened my truck door for me and assisted me in getting in. He probably still remembered my coffee fiasco, and didn't want me to bust my ass getting into the car. Even though his assistance was _greatly _appreciated, I did _not_ want him to remember me as the girl who spilled coffee 0n her crotch.

Before he shut the door, I said, "By the way, where does Rosalie think you are?"

He chuckled to himself. "The bathroom."

I burst out laughing, probably louder than necessary. "It's been about fifteen minutes now."

"Well…" he started.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me," I promised.

He smiled. "Goodnight, Bella. Drive safely."

As he was walking away, I whispered, "Goodnight, Edward."

During the drive home, I thought of the night's events and processed them in my head. I started out hoping for Edward's unyielding attention, and was secretly hoping he'd get to the restaurant and see how sexily I was dressed, and yearn for me. However, my hopes were crushed when Rosalie strutted in looking even sexier than I could ever imagine. She probably didn't even try to look sexy; it just worked out in her favor. The date turned out to be a catastrophe—I was the awkward third wheel, Rosalie made me look like an idiot, and whenever I tried to escape, I practically fell flat on my ass.

Then, Edward rushed to my rescue. Okay, maybe not to my rescue, but he DID check on me. He made sure my pride was not swallowed by Rosalie's hateful words, and that meant more than anything in the world. Edward seemed to care about me. He walked me to the car. He offered to take me car shopping. And maybe I am reading these gestures as "signs" and taking everything completely the wrong way, but I was willing to take the chance of getting my heartbroken or losing my best friend just to see Edward. Maybe that was a sign in itself. If I was willing to lose my best friend of seven years for a man who I'd known for about two days, then maybe it was a sign saying that this man is special, and don't let him go if you ever get the chance to hold him tight.

I wasn't sure what the next day would bring, or even the next week or the next month. But I did know I was going to have to be extra careful about how to present my feelings.

And I was also going to have to face Rosalie and confront her about the vicious things she said at the restaurant. That was hell in itself.

I didn't want to think of anything else horrendous about the night, so whenever I got home I changed out of my "fancy" clothes and collapsed on the bed, hoping I would dream of Edward. I also hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would be dreaming of me, too.

* * *

I thought about making this chapter longer, but whenever I came to the end, I found that there was no more needed for this chapter. The next post will be within the next two weeks, I hope. If not, don't give up on me! I will finish this story, and I will post again. Life just gets kind of crazy sometimes!

Anyways, review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
